In recent years, reduction of an energy consumption amount is becoming important. In view of such a background, Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) that have relatively little power consumption are getting attention as a next-generation light source. LEDs are small, have a little heat generation amount, and have an excellent response. Hence, LEDs are widely applied for various optical apparatuses. For example, in recent years, a module that has a light source which is LEDs disposed on a flexible and light transmissive substrate has been proposed.
It is difficult to densely dispose LEDs in comparison with pixels of a liquid crystal, etc. Moreover, when the LEDs are disposed on a light transmissive substrate, a constraint for wiring increases. Accordingly, in order to express various patterns using LEDs mounted on a light transmissive substrate, a devisal is necessary.